Somebody
by TreeHugger091188
Summary: A fluffly songfic to the song Somebody by Reba McEntire


Ginny was late and Draco knew their boss Granger would be ready to yell at her. Ginny had never been late before. They had become friends after school, back in 7th year when no one thought he was worth a sickle for what he had done. She believed in him, she trusted him, and then she befriended him. Now they were best friend's and they worked in cubicles across from each other at the ministry of magic. He was waiting for her when she came running in he really needed to talk to her. He had just called off yet another long term relationship. "Gin," he muttered softly as she flopped herself down into her chair hoping Granger hadn't seen her. Granger had been giving Ginny hell since she called off her engagement to Potter. Ginny had just woke up one day and realized she didn't love Potter anymore.

"Yeah Draco," She asked keeping her voice soft so Hermione wouldn't leave her office. "You broke up with her didn't you?"

"Yeah, she just didn't fit Gin." I knew Ginny understood me when I said she just didn't fit. She knew what I needed, the same thing she needed. They both needed a partner who challenged them, stood up to them, made them laugh, cared, was intelligent, and just fit.

"You'll find that girl someday, we'll both find that person someday." She assured me just before Granger called her into her office. Ginny cringed and I gave her a sympathetic look.

_At a diner down on broadway they make small talk,  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup,  
He jokes about his love life,  
And tells her he's about ready to give up,  
That's when she says "I've been there before,  
But keep on looking cause maybe who you're looking for is"_

"Why were you late anyways?" Draco asked as he ate his lunch. It was a tradition at least once a week they would escape the office for lunch, and go out together.

"I'm moving into my own place," she muttered through a mouthful.

"Finally out of the Burrow?" He asked her raising one fine eyebrow.

"Yeah I just couldn't stand it anymore." Minutes ticked by as they drifted into a comfortable silence.

"Do you think I'll ever find her?"

"Course you will Drake, you're a great guy."

"But where?"

"Anywhere, just keep looking."

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at but never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

_Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a strangers face instead  
It's that blue eyed girl from two floors up  
Maybe she's the one,  
Maybe he could fall in love with_

Draco heard a knock on his door; he looked begrudgingly at the clock on the wall. He opened the door to see a little red head in a tank top, and a pair of pajama pants. "Can I borrow some sugar neighbor?" She asked and Draco smiled at her.

"Course why don't' you come in," he offered his best friend. She had never been to his loft before, and they had never seen each other outside of warlock robes. Draco had never noticed how beautiful she was until her hair was draping across her almost bare shoulders, and her eyes were misty and tired. "Gin,"

"Yeah Drake," She asked as she rummaged around trying to find the sugar because he wasn't helping her.

"Look at me Gin," He asked, and she did as he asked. For the first time in five years she saw him for what he really was. "Would you mind if I hugged you?" He asked walking slowly towards her, she shook her head no. He was pleased to find that she fit; she was everything he had ever wanted.

"I told you we'd both find someone," She laughed gently.

"Did you know it would be each other?"

"No."

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at but never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
_

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
The moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyesInstead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why he searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

"Gin," he whispered softly as they lay in bed watching a movie.

"yeah Drake?" She asked.

"Can you believe just a year ago we were both alone in the world?"

"Drake, we were never alone, just lost." She grinned at him and kissed him. He smiled to himself knowing she was right, he had never truly been alone when he was friend with her.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at but never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

**Okay so that song came on last night when I was trying to sleep, and the story just hit me like a brick. So welcome to a little bit of fluffiness...first real fluff piece ever. **_  
_


End file.
